Slender Sam
by Oncoming Shadow Storm
Summary: Slender man was gliding ever closer, his arms and legs dragging closely behind him and those long floating tentacles that drifted towards me outstretched. His black business suit matched by a blood red tie was truly an image of terror as he slithers nearer. (Image represents OC's negativity)
1. Holding My Last Breath

**I was playing Slender the other day and it gave me this wonderful idea of a Quantum Leap cross-over!**

* * *

There was no use in crying all my tears. I can't just keep grieving for the ever drawing end. Surely, I had to know that – let alone anyone else. Slender man was gliding ever closer, his arms and legs dragging closely behind him and those long floating tentacles that drifted towards me outstretched. His black business suit matched by a blood red tie was truly an image of terror as he slithers nearer.

Then he stopped and looked down to his side. I gasped as I must have seen it too – impossible to have been a hallucination. A man in an extremely loud outfit that should be illegal and holding a walkie talkie of some form had just appeared out of nowhere - yelling repeatedly a name that must have clicked in the Slender man's head.

"Sam. Sam! You are not this guy! Snap out of it, Godammit!"

The creature drawled in response, sounding neither male nor female just monotonous.

"Al? Al? Is that really you? It's happening again, isn't it? Just like Oswald."

The grey haired male nodded sadly.

"Ziggy says the Slender man's urges to annihilate people are getting uncontrollable – and it's absolute carnage in here. She's locked me in the Imaging Chamber. But you have got to keep control in there, because the probability that you are going to kill Trojan here tonight is 87%!"

I stare in awe at the two speaking to each other like best mates. Slender man Sam had just been trying to kill me and an old guy that appears out of thin air stops him from committing murder. Just a bit weird!

The pair turns to face me – Slender's non existent eyes staring at me warily and Al raising an eyebrow before his lips ignite into a large beam that stretches to his ears.

Al waves.

I start cautiously towards the duo – in case this is a trick – but Al brings faith into my frame, as I stand just metres away from them. Sam towers above me and the faceless being sends a violent shudder down my spine.

I reach a hand out to the joyful old guy to grab one of the cuff linked hands; only to have it pass straight through him. I feel unsafe again…

"Sorry, kid. Just a hologram." Al speaks softly.

Tears fill my eyes again and my stomach sinks.

And all I think while they gaze at me is:

'I'm going to breathe my last breath tonight.'

* * *

**I'm not expecting reviews for this one, but I would be grateful if you did, thank you! :D**


	2. Discovering Slendy!

**Chapter 2 uses POV's of the characters, so do expect some thoughts from my OC Trojan and other QL characters. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and please enjoy this one as much as I have enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

**Sam Beckett's POV**

Constantly leaping throughout different time periods had taken its toll on my mind – like the fact I had an identity crisis every time I did leap into another person. This leap however was different.

I was immensely tall. Seven foot tall I imagined judging by how low the soft woodland ground was. A black suit hung on the skinny frame I had inhabited and a crimson tie clung to my neck like a noose.

I tried to open my mouth. It didn't open, so I pulled my elongated fingers to touch my new facial features. I couldn't feel anything.

No nose.

No eyes.

No lips.

No ears.

What the hell is going on here!?

There was a shard of mirror glass embedded in mud – which I quickly uncovered when I bent down. Slowly picking the broken object up to my face, I then distinguish that I really don't have any facial features at all! Then I wonder how I'm able to see. Or do anything for that matter!

I lifted my faceless head to see a young teen stood just metres in front of me. Her face is an etched image of distress. Obviously she must have panicked, finding this guy in a forest and maybe dropped her mirror in the process of running. The teenager's face is tear streaked and a long thin cut is stretched down her left arm - bleeding sluggishly.

I assumed she needed medical attention, so I started for her. But instead of normally walking, I was slithering in the air towards the female. She turned around and began to race away from me in terror, revealing a twinkling video camera that she must've been filming me with in order to ascertain who I was.

_'Oh Boy!'_

Al had better hurry up and establish who I am and fast.

* * *

**Trojan's POV**

My mates had always tried to scare me with the myth of Slender man. Never worked. Until one of them decided to illustrate the documentary that changed my entire life and career.

"Oh come on, Trojan! You've got to be scared of the Slender man. It's impossible not to be!" Squawked one of the lads in the group.

I just sighed at him. There is **_no _**such thing as Slender man. Just a bunch of pixels, weaved into a legend, right? The Slender game was beginning to get really popular in college for no apparent reason – but it was getting close to Halloween, so that might have been the explanation for its popularity.

"Yeah, he is **THE **scariest being that ever existed on this dump!" Yelled another girl.

Again, I sighed, but this time in aggravation.

There is no such thing as Slender man.

I then voiced my opinion almost in a scream – to which everyone responded with gasps of shock and horror – immediately disagreeing.

"Look guys, there is no such thing as Slender man!"

'Oh, isn't there?'

A voice in the back of my head called. I ignored it and focussed on the computer screen that was being towed in my direction.

It was entitled:

**'The Slender Man Documentary'**

* * *

**Chapter 2, wooot! But is there really no such thing as Slender Man? Find out in the next installment! Again reviews are welcome!**


End file.
